One Shot
by OffMyTea
Summary: Tony's caught and the team needs to save him. Again. But what happens when his daughter is caught in the middle of it all?


**So, the other day I was watching an NCIS marathon that was basically based around Tony, so I decided to write this! NCIS is basically my favorite show, next to Smallville of course. XD Anyways, One Shot is a story I wanted to write involving about my charrie, Skylar, and her parents Tony and Ziva (though mainly Tony(:). As to what is going to happen, you'll have to read it!**

**~Selena**

"Alright Boss, I'll go check it out." Skylar woke to the soft sound of her father's voice, her light blue eyes fluttering open to rest on his figure as he made his way down the staircase, closing his phone as he did.

"Dad….what's going on? Where are you going?" Skylar asked softly as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her light blue eyes. Her short, spiky brown hair bobbed slightly, barely messed up from the rest she had been getting on the couch. She was of medium her, a strong build like her dad, and seemed to have many of his features too. The only thing that was unusual about her in the family were her eyes, from which the color of them she gained from neither parent.

Tony turned to faced her, and was obviously showing surprise on his face when she saw that he had indeed woken his daughter up from his phone call. Walking over to the small couch, he slowly sat down, gently resting one arm on the back of the couch as the other rested in his lap.

"Oh, don't worry Sky, honey. I'm just being sent out by Gibbs to check out a murder scene out in Colorado. There was an ex-marine killed in a small town in that area. But I should be back as soon as possible." Tony said, watching her as Skylar leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Alright…I know you can take care of yourself, but be careful, and don't do anything stupid." Skylar said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist. Tony laughed quietly, planting a small kiss on the top of her head as he wrapped an arm around her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Tony, you need to go before Gibbs starts to get onto you." Ziva said as she walked down the stairs, her jacket over her arm as she finished pulling her long black hair into a pony tail. Tony nodded, and then slowly pulled himself out of Skylar's grip. Ziva came over to her daughter and gave her a small kiss of her own.

"He'll be back before you know it." Ziva said, and then they were gone.

.ooOOoo.

_Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring_

The sound rang out through the house, startling Skylar out of her thoughts as she paced back and forth near the stairwell. _'It's dad! It has to be!' _She thought as she jumped up, rushing over to the phone as it continued to ring. As Skylar reached it, she eagerly picked up the phone, pressing the machine into her ear.

"Dad, I'm so-" But Skylar was cut off by a menacing laugh. Surprised, Skylar almost dropped the phone, but instead held on with a shaking grip. The laughter echoed through her mind, scaring her as the only thing she could think about now was what could have happened to her father.

"W-Who are you? Where is my dad?" Skylar said, her voice shaking slightly. The laughter only continued on the other end of the line before slowly dying away. _"Now, now. No need to get upset. Daddy's perfectly fine – for now. If you listen to what I say, then he'll stay that way. And as to whom I am, you can refer to me as Marks."_ The voice was smooth, yet strong, and had a deceptive, almost confident tone to it. Just the sound of his words caused Skylar to shiver slightly.

"Fine. What do you want?" Skylar hissed, her own voice coming out sharper then she had meant it to. _"Hey now, there is no need to be so mean. It might just cost you." _As if confirming the man's words, there was suddenly a cry of pain in the background. Skylar froze where she was, an ice cold chill running up her spine.

Hearing her silence and taking it as a sign of defeat, Marks spoke again. _"See? Wasn't that easy? Now, what you're going to do is find a confidential file for me. Look in all the places you think your father may have hidden it. Then, you're going to come out to Hale, Colorado, and give me that exact file. Tell nobody what you're doing, or where you're going and everything will be fine." _There was another cry, and Skylar winced. Then, the line was dead.

.ooOOoo.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Ziva asked softly, walking into the family den to see Skylar going through most of Tony's things. Surprised, her daughter turned around quickly, obviously not expecting her mother to show up.

"Uh, nothing Mom." She said quietly, walking past her as quickly as she could. But before she could get fully out the door, Ziva's hand was on Skylar's shoulder. They stood there like that for at least a minute before Skylar looked back at her mother. It was only then that Ziva realized something was truly wrong as she saw the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"Tell me everything." Ziva said, moving do that she was now standing in front of Skylar, her hand still on the girl's shoulder. With tears still in her eyes, Skylar looked down at her feet, tears dripping to the floor as she told her mom everything that had happened so far. Ziva listened intently, but her worry only grew when she found out about Tony.

"Skylar, you are going to stay in this house, and I'll inform Gibbs about what has happened to Tony." Ziva said, walking away from her daughter and up the stairs, leaving Skylar in the room by herself. After a few seconds, she began to rush around again, searching the den for the file. Just as she began to hear her mother's steps on the stairs, she found the file and quickly hid it under the cushion of one of the chairs.

"Gibbs said that he is going to talk to the director tomorrow and see if we can head out to find your father." Ziva said gently, stopping in the doorway as she watched her daughter. Skylar nodded in response, running her fingers along the edge of her father's desk. Ziva then gave her daughter a sad smile and a kiss goodnight.

"Go to bed soon." She said to Skylar softly before heading back upstairs for her own sleep. After Ziva had left again, Skylar slowly took out the file from where she had hidden it, and then ran back to the desk. Placing it down on the cool wood, she opened the folder, looking through its contents. _'These are the floor plans for the NCIS base! Dad must have kept a copy or something in case of emergency…..that man could see where security is, and where all the officers would be!'_ Skylar thought to herself, her hand coming to her mouth. _'I know I shouldn't give these to Marks, but I want to save dad….'_

Without another word, Skylar left the den and grabbed her bag from beside the couch, heading for the garage. Not long after, she had rolled her small red and black cycle out onto the pavement of the driveway, throwing her bag on the back of the bike as she got on.

And she was gone.

**So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Review! I plan to update soon, but right now, I plan to make something bad happen later on. :D But what that is, you'll just have to find out. Well, you will if I get nice reviews and no flames! Maybe if people even review at all, I'll release chapter 2…XD.**

**~Selena**


End file.
